


Старик и юнец

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Драк?— А?— А вы счастливы?Вампир снова кивает, с удовлетворением обнаружив, что чист в своих мыслях. Ему реально хорошо в компании молодого зятя-человека, в обществе не монстра. Хорошо среди тех, кто не желает зла ему и его семье.
Kudos: 3





	Старик и юнец

— Обалденный рассвет! Драк, а вам нравится?

Юноша глядит на тестя, повернув тонкую пацанью шею. Тёмные глаза светятся изнутри тёплым пламенем, словно проглядывающие через коричневый янтарь солнечные лучи.

Дракула кивает и кутается в длинный меховой плащ. Ветерок игриво пролетает меж шпилей, взлохмачивает длинные космы Джонатана, рушит безупречно-идеальную причёску графа и с тихим хохотом уносится вдаль.

Солнце уже окрасило концы далёких гор золотисто-розовым светом, постепенно изгоняя черноту неба в дальние закоулки.

Начинается день, полный тревог и забот…

Джонатан жмурится, точно сытый кот. Его ласковый взгляд падает на тестя, и парень легонько касается прохладной вампирьей руки.

— Драк?

— А?

— А вы счастливы?

Вампир снова кивает, с удовлетворением обнаружив, что чист в своих мыслях. Ему реально хорошо в компании молодого зятя-человека, в обществе не монстра. Хорошо среди тех, кто не желает зла ему и его семье.

— Драк, я тоже. Тоже счастлив. Счастлив, что нашёл этот отель, что познакомился с вами, что не побоялся…

Граф мечтательно улыбается. Казалось, совсем недавно он таскал этого рыжего «наглеца» за шкирку, грозя полным забвением. А поди ж ты — Дениске уже шёл второй год, ровно четыре года прошло с той самой первой встречи.

Дракула не любил хозяйку-судьбу. Уж сильно она была к нему несправедлива. Однако за Джонни вампир готов был её горячо отблагодарить.

Ведь этот смешливый парень научил его наслаждаться жизнью.

Мэйвис получила любящую Дзынь.

А Дракула — личного ангела-хранителя.

Рыжий человек накрывает ладонь тестя и гладит пальцем жестковатую бледную кожу.

— Идёмте в замок. Скоро здесь будут солнечные лучи.

Вампир не препирается. Он покорно встаёт, с нежностью глядя в солнечные глаза.

Как это мило — теперь у бессмертного два ребёнка, за которых он отдал бы жизнь: Мэйвис, родная дочь, и Джонатан, который за все эти годы стал родным и любимым не меньше, чем вампирша.

Два существа бросают последний на сегодня взгляд на постепенно светлеющую кромку небес и немедленно заходят под защитный покров замка.

— Посидим завтра так же, Джонни?

— Как скажете, Драк!

«Мой маленький милый человечек! Какое счастье, что тогда я не был категоричен. Спасибо за то, что остался…»


End file.
